A micro hybrid vehicle may automatically stop its internal combustion engine after coming to a stop. Such a vehicle may also restart its engine before accelerating from the stop. These engine auto stops and auto starts may improve fuel economy by reducing engine idle time (and thus fuel consumption) for a given drive cycle.
An engine of a micro hybrid vehicle may be arranged to drive an alternator, which provides electric power for certain electric power consuming systems and devices within the vehicle (e.g., electric power steering assist). Hence, these systems and devices may not be operable during an engine auto stop.